


Advent Treasures Day 5: Memories

by Deathangelgw



Series: Wraeththu Advent Treasures [5]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Dark, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Cal sees Vaysh suffering and reaches out.





	Advent Treasures Day 5: Memories

Title: Advent Treasures 5/25: Memories.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by Storm baby...wah!

Warnings: AU, angst.

Pairings: Vaysh and Calanthe

Rating: PG for language

Summary: The cold of the season brings back memories for Vaysh. Can Cal help?

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

It was one of the coldest days that Cal had felt in a long time since he’d arrived at Immanion a decade earlier and he had a need for some hot mulled wine. He arrived at the kitchen and was surprised to see Vaysh seated near the fire, nursing what looked to be what Cal was looking for and looking to be lost in thought. “Vaysh? Why are you here?” he asked as he poured himself a cup of the mulled wine and sat down at the counter.

 

Glancing up slowly in surprise, Vaysh blinked slightly in confusion before sighing and looking away. “I was cold and didn’t want to go out,” he muttered before sipping on his wine and curling up just a bit more, looking more vulnerable than Calanthe had ever seen him.

 

Swallowing the lump that had unexpectedly formed in his throat, Cal quickly drank some of his mulled wine and winced as he burned his tongue a bit. He cleared his throat and looked over again. “So, what were you thinking about?” he asked conversationally as he leaned on the counter.

 

“None of your fucking business, Cal,” Vaysh retorted softly as he leaned his cheek on his knee and stared into the fire.

 

Frowning darkly, Cal observed his chesnari’s advisor and noted the minute tremors that were shaking the lithe frame. Upon further inspection, he found that the other har was almost skeletal, very pale, and looked to be near death. “I think it is,” he said quietly before standing and sitting next to the redhead on the bench next to the fireplace.

 

Vaysh tried to scoot away, but could go no further, so he shot a glare in retaliation. Leaning an elbow onto his knee, the blond Tigron watched the shaking har and tried to figure out was haunting his lover’s dearest friend. “Want to talk about it?” he asked as he swirled his goblet leisurely.

 

“S’none of your business, Cal. So just go away,” Vaysh whispered hoarsely before taking another gulp of his wine.

 

“It is my business. You’re important to Pell, so I’m going to help you since you obviously aren’t telling-“

 

“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You and your stupid consort and perfect life! You’d never understand, so just butt out!” Vaysh snarled, cutting Cal off in shock as he turned on the blond.

 

Staring at the heaving har in astonishment and rising concern, Cal put his wine aside. “Why wouldn’t I understand loneliness?” he asked quietly, stopping the other har tirade.

 

Vaysh stared at Cal, appearing almost near tears and Cal began to wonder on how much the redhead had had already to drink. “Do you know of loneliness so deep and cold that you feel like ice even on the hottest days?” the redhead inquired in a hushed voice as he gazed at Cal and Cal felt his own chest ache in sympathy as he saw the hidden pain deep within.

 

He reached for Vaysh, but the redhead brushed him off, stood unsteadily, and finished his drink before walking to the counter and placing his goblet down. He turned to Cal and shook his head. “Just leave me alone, Cal. This time of the year is the worst because it is a time for family. I have none, so just leave me alone,” he stated before turning unsteadily and leaving the crestfallen Tigron staring after him in dismay.

 

“Oh Vaysh...don’t let the memories destroy your spirit...” Calanthe murmured sadly as he looked into his goblet. Some memories just could never be forgotten.

 

The End.

 


End file.
